


Welcome to the neighborhood

by Cyberbab



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Gen, Injury Recovery, Other, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberbab/pseuds/Cyberbab
Summary: It is about Phryne and Jack meeting by accident. Phryne is injured and she needs to be looked after but nobody can help because of the pandemic lockdown. The only person available is Jack.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 60
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to my mind during quarantine, because I fell down the stairs and hurt myself. It was very frustrating because I couldn't move. But during that time, I received a lot of attention, especially from my husband, and it gave me the idea of an injured Phryne enjoying the attention of a very caring Jack.  
> Apologies for the grammar and phrasing mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue ;)

When Jack Robinson went out jogging early that Monday morning the air was humid and cool. The day was breaking in the empty streets of Melbourne.  
During this lockdown period the streets were deserted at all hours of the day and even more in the early morning. It had rained all night and the city had this characteristic after rain smell emphasized by the sad and elegant reflections the rising sun made on the wet sidewalks.

When he stepped out his house, Jack took a deep breath before starting his Garmin sport watch and whistled to call Fool, his young labrador, which was sniffing the trash cans from the house next door.  
His daily jogging followed the exact same itinerary every day. Leaving his street, he used to go down the avenue to the seaside, and then ran on the beach for two kilometers before taking the fitness trail overlooking at the sea and finally going home via posh streets. It had become his morning routine and Jack liked routine. He needed routine. Routine helped him to clear his mind before going to work and face the world and, as a police officer, Jack was to see the worst things the world could offer. 

That particular morning, two streets after leaving home, the dog impulsively took an unknown street on its right and raced. Jack called it and whistled several times without success. He raised his voice but the dog still did not respond and was now loudly barking in front of a grand property.  
“Bloody Fool, what’s wrong with you today?” he thought sprinting after his dog.  
Unfortunately before Jack could reach it, Fool had sneaked under the thick laurel hedge and continued barking even louder in the property’s garden.  
Jack could see Fool chasing a small black cat, which launched high-pitched meows in panic. Jack had to do something. It was actually illegal to jump over the hedge to retrieve his dog but within a few minutes, it would have woken up the whole neighborhood.  
Jack breathed out and gathered his thoughts. There was no solution but to ring the intercom and ask to enter the garden. He tried to mentally formulate an apology sentence before pressing the button when the front door of the big house suddenly opened.

“What the hell is going on here?”

A small brunette woman had just opened the door, barefoot, wrapped in a outrageously short black satin dressing gown, her face barely awake and visibly angry.

“Good morning ma’am,” shouted Jack over the porch. “I am really sorry to disturb you but my dog had accidentally entered your garden. Would you mind letting me in so I could catch it?”

“Bloody hell have you seen the time? And if your dog doesn't obey you, all you have to do is use a leash !” she said in an exasperated tone. “Wait a minute, I‘m coming. The remote opening no longer works and because of the pandemic, it takes forever to get hold of a technician.”

She took a few steps down the aisle, but noticing that the ground was wet and slippery, she returned to the house. "Wait ! I'm putting on shoes," she shouted from inside the entrance. Jack heard her cursing and she came out of the house with high red stilettos, clumsily walking over to him, careful on the wet floor. Noticing Jack wondering eyes, she gave him a piercing look. "Before you say anything, this was the only pair of shoes available and your dog is making such a noise that I didn't want to waste time going looking for another pair.” As she was walking, Jack couldn't help but noticing that despite the awkwardness of her outfit, these shoes looked great on her shapely legs. The dressing gown was so short that he could see most of her thighs and he wondered what sport she could practice to be so muscular. She opened the gate.

“I'm so sorry,” Jack started, “I…”

"Don't say anything,” she cut him off with a hand gesture. “Please, just take your dog and go away. I really need to sleep.” She said dryly.

“Of course.”

As she waited for him to be done, standing by the gate, he walked into the garden to catch his dog's collar near the tree. His eyes went to the tall grass brushing his calves and he thought that such a big and beautiful garden should deserve a better maintenance, but he understood she might not be the gardening type. He took the leash he kept in his pocket and tied Fool, then returned to the woman. He was close enough to notice the revealing V neckline of her dressing gown. She was obviously wearing nothing else.

“Thank you very much,” he said a bit embarrassed, “my apologies for the inconvenience.”

“Please don't walk past my house with your dog anymore,” she added yawning. “I would have normally shaken your hand good bye, but it seems we must keep social distance. Good day then. Please slam the gate behind you.”

She turned her back on him and walked back to the house. Jack should have left straight away, but for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off of her back and pretty stiletto heeled legs. As she was climbing the two steps leading to her front door, he saw her ankle form an unhappy angle with the rest of her leg and she fell, screaming. Her head violently hit the edge of the stairs.

“Damn” he swore inwardly, “this is really a bad day”.

Jack rushed towards her followed by Fool. She was unconscious. A light trickle of blood was running from her temple down to her neck.  
After a few seconds she half- opened her eyes and moaned.

“Are you alright Madam?”

“Mmmm… Don’t be stupid, do I look alright?” she muttered. “Bollocks! Why did I put those bloody stilettos?” She held her ankle and pressed on it as if to bring out the pain.

He smiles upon hearing the typical English curse which was not often used in Australia. He deducted she may be British.

“It looks like your sprained your ankle and you hit your head. You’ve briefly lost consciousness. May I have a look at your temple, if you don’t mind?” asked Jack softly with a reassuring tone. 

She looked at him grimacing in pain.

“And why should I do that? Are you a doctor?”

“No, I’m not but I can ensure you I am first aid qualified. I can help you, and you obviously need a little help.”

“If you say so… help me going back inside the house please.”

“Can you stand up?” he asked, supporting her elbow.

She tried to move her leg, but she instantly let out a cry of pain and grabbed his arm. She was very close now, close enough for him to notice that she was definitely naked under the loose-tied dressing gown and he did his best to look away from the V opening though a natural impulse told him exactly where to look. Anyway he had more urgent to do, she was injured and above all it was because of him.

“Wait, I'm going to carry you, you can't get up,” he decided and before she could protest, he had raised her and climbed the steps. In the entrance he quickly looked around and saw on his right a large living room in the middle of which stood a beautiful white leather sofa. He went straight there and cautiously put her down.  
The woman was speechless and wondered how she could find herself in this situation with that man and remembered she was deeply sleeping a few minutes earlier.  
He was now kneeling in front of her, delicately taking off her high heels and examining the injured ankle. Fool the dog had followed his owner in the house and was licking the woman’s bleeding fingers.

“Can you please tell me what you are doing?”

“Well you’re injured. I’m checking it’s not serious,” he said, focused.

“I hope you realize how unreal this is.” Her voice was exasperated. ”I was in my bed less than ten minutes ago, I didn't know you. My house was perfectly quiet. And now I am laying here, my ankle is hurting like hell and a stupid dog is licking my hand while you, a total stranger, are sitting on the floor touching my feet! And it's fucking 7 AM!”

Jack didn’t know what to answer. It was indeed a very unusual situation. He tried to be polite despite her hostility. 

“I am truly sorry to make you feel uncomfortable, Madam. My name is Jack Robinson, I am a police officer and I would never have allowed myself to enter your home like this if you were not injured,” he said, holding the dog firmly by the collar to prevent it from licking her. “I sincerely apologize for that, it wouldn’t have happened if my dog hadn’t chased your cat and disobeyed me. I suppose all this is my fault.”

“All right”, she said, her tone softening, watching at him and finally convinced by his honest gaze. “My name is Phryne Fisher. I wouldn’t say I’m happy to meet you under such circumstances but thank you very much for your help, Jack Robinson. I think I'm fine now.”

Jack had a very worried look and his eyes were still on her bleeding temple.  
“Uh I am really sorry to insist, Mrs. Fisher…”

“Miss Fisher.”

“I am really sorry to insist Miss Fisher but I don't think I can leave you alone, at least your ankle and head are injured and I can also see your hand bleeding. I'm afraid you do need medical attention. Please let me call an ambulance.”

“An ambulance! Are you kidding me?” she yelled. “ I just have a weak ankle. It happens to me a lot…wearing high heels isn’t helping I suppose.”

“Miss Fisher, you head is bleeding and you’ve briefly lost consciousness,” he replied firmly.

With an incredulous look, she put her hand on her temple felt the blood and saw it on her fingertips. She immediately looked around her and saw that a few drops of blood had spilled on the white sofa.  
“Holy shit. I’m bleeding and it’s ruining my new sofa!” She tried to stand up but she screamed as her foot touched the floor and heavily fell back on the sofa.

“Very well Jack Robinson,” she admitted, “I’m going to call a doctor. A friend of mine. No ambulance, no hospital, OK?” Her voice was slightly threatening.

“OK. Who shall I call? He asked grabbing his phone from his pocket.

“My best friend is a doctor, I’ll call her and I’m sure she’ll come over. “

Jack nodded. “Where is your phone?” 

“I left it in my bedroom.” She rolled her eyes and sighed, visibly annoyed to send a total stranger to her room, before saying "Can you go upstairs, first door on your left ? My phone is on the bedside table."

Jack didn't dare contradict her, hearing the determination in her voice. He stood up, quickly climbed up the stairs. He was back in the living room less than a minute later, handing her the cell phone.  
She took the phone, completely ignoring him, then slid her index across the screen, muttering curses about the blood that was going to soil the sofa and the cushions.  
Jack stepped back to give her privacy and tried to look natural, stroking Fool’s head.  
After a few seconds, he heard her talking to someone.

"Hi Mac, it’s Phryne"

Jack was too far to hear what the other person said.

“Yes, I know it's bloody early, I'm sorry…yes…Remember you told me how much you missed me when I got back last month.” she said in a teasing tone.  
“I call you because I think I might need you... I’ve just fallen in front of my house and I think I would need your medical expertise…Oh…it’s a long story, I’d rather tell you when you are there…uh nothing serious… my ankle is twisted and my head is bleeding...No ! I will not call an ambulance, is that clear ?...No I am not alone, there is a weird guy in sportswear with me, he says he’s a police officer. I can tell him to wait here for you to come if you want me to…What! No, I don’t know him…No, I’ll tell you later… No, it’s not what you think… Thank you Mac, love you.”

Jack looked away but nonetheless raised an elbow at the mention of ‘weird guy’.

“OK, Jack Robinson, my friend Mac is on her way, she’ll be here shortly…and I’m sorry to ask…but she insisted that you stayed with me until she arrives, because of my head, even if I think it’s bloody stupid.”

“I would rather say she’s a very good doctor,” said Jack. “You may have a concussion and someone must be present to make sure that you don’t faint.”

“God ! Two of them…just what I need !” she exclaimed insolently rolling her eyes. “Well if you have to wait for her to arrive, I suggest you take a seat,” she said gesturing to a chair.

“Thank you very much, Miss, but if you don’t mind, I would like to put some ice on your ankle before it swells badly. If by any chance you also have an emergency kit, it could be helpful…”

“OK, the kitchen is across the hall. There is a refrigerator and you should find a first aid kit under the sink,” she mumbled and, reclining to the sofa, she decided to give her full attention to her phone avoiding eye contact with him.

Jack went into the spacious and luxurious kitchen, followed by Fool, obviously excited to discover a nex place. He walked a few steps int the kitchen and stopped in awe. He couldn’t help thinking that it was at least three times the size of his own kitchen, admiring the beautiful white marble top counters before looking for the ice and the first aid kit. When he returned to the living room, the woman had not moved an inch and had closed her eyes.

“Hey, Miss, can you hear me? Don't fall asleep!” said Jack in a loud voice as he approached her and shook her arm.

She suddenly opened her eyes and seemed to remember where she was.  
“You mustn't fall asleep until the doctor arrives,” said Jack.

He gently placed the ice pack on her ankle with one hand and held a piece of sterile gauze in the other hand. "Don't move," he warned, "it might sting, but I need to see where the blood comes from.”  
She groaned when he slowly wiped the drying blood on her temple. 

“It doesn’t seem too serious. It will surely need a few stitches but it looks superficial,” he said when the front door opened and a red haired woman abruptly entered the living room carrying a doctor's bag.

“Phryne, what have you done ?”

The woman went straight to the sofa and knelt in front of Miss Fisher. “So tell me the full story while I examine you,” the red-haired doctor said rapidly. 

“OK, Mac, calm down,” said the brunette. “First let me introduce you to Mr. Jack Robinson who has successfully managed to wake me up indecently early before putting myself into danger and then to chivalrously save me…and it took him less than five minutes to perform all this… Jack Robinson, please meet my best and oldest friend, Doctor Elizabeth MacMilan,” she announced very formally.

“Good morning Inspector”, said the doctor, nodding at him with a friendly smirk. “I believe we already know each other, don’t we?”.

“We do actually. Nice to see you, Doctor Mac Millan”, Jack politely nodded, smiling.

Phryne Fisher was watching them wondering what was going on.  
“Inspector Robinson and I sometimes work together,” explained her doctor friend.

“Work together ? You’re a gynecologist at the hospital. And he’s a policeman?” said Miss Fisher. “Oh, I see, you give him your medical expertise… rape cases, I guess ?”

“Exactly, dear”, answered the doctor, thouroughly examining the head injury.

Jack was watching the scene in silence, amazed by the deduction skills of the injured woman. Fool the dog had found a comfortable rug and was now sleeping near the sofa.

“Well, Phryne, two things” continued the doctor, “First, I have less than one hour for you because my shift in hospital starts at 9.00 so you’d better give me the short version of what happened.”  
Miss Fisher grinned and closed her eyes before talking.

“The short version is that I’ve been woken up by this dog. It was barking in my garden. So I went out and opened to this man so he could take his dog. The floor was wet and I was wearing heels so I slipped and fell. My head hit the stairs. He carried me inside and I called you.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I would like to mention that Miss Fisher lost consciousness for about one minute” said Jack with a concerned tone.

Dr Mac Millan gave him a knowing look and smiled.

“And what is the second thing?” asked Miss Fisher.

“Before I leave this place you must have found somebody to look after you until tomorrow because you hit your head and you can’t stay alone," stated the doctor.

“Why? What’s the risk?"

“You may have a concussion which means brain damages. Somebody must stay here to make sure you have no symptoms for the next 24 hours.”

“What if I find nobody? You are aware that the whole country is locked down, aren’t you?”

“If nobody, I’ll take you to the emergency room…and by the way, why were you wearing fucking high heels at 7.00 ?”

“Only pair I found”.

“I told you high heels were dangerous.”

“You would understand me if you were as short as I am but that’s not the point, Mac! What about my foot and my head ? ”

“Your ankle is badly sprained. I alsosee minor scratches on your fingers. Luckily you put ice on your foot and it’s great because it will prevent the bruises and ease the pain.”

“The ice was his idea,” she replied.

The doctor looked at Jack and he could read that she was on his side. She looked back at the brunette woman “Well, I recommend you keep doing this every two hours until tomorrow and I’ll bring you a cast after my shift. And…Phryne…of course, no standing, no walking until minimum next week.”

“What! Next week?”

“Minimum. That’s also why you’d better find somebody to assist you.”

“And what about my head?”

“As I said, we must be very careful for the next 24 hours. I will disinfect and sew it. Don’t worry it will be very quick.” 

“Sew it ? Are you doing a local anesthesia ?”

“No darling, I can’t. We’re not in hospital and by the way, I have no time.” 

“Are you serious? At least give me some vodka?”

“No alcohol I’m afraid, it won’t match the pain killers I’m about to give you.”

The doctor was preparing the needle and thread for suturing.  
“It might sting but it will not last more than a few seconds, OK ? While I’m doing this, tell me who is available to look after you.”

The doctor started sewing and Jack saw Miss Fisher bite his lips, groaning. Despite the situation, he took the time to quietly observe her when he thought she wasn’t seeing him. She was definitely gorgeous and the blood or the pain on her face didn’t alter her beauty. Her black hair highly contrasted with her deliciously pale skin. Her eyes were incredibly bright and blue. He chastised himself for having such thoughts while the situation was anything but romantic. But he couldn’t stop watching.

“Done… see, it wasn’t a big deal,” announced the doctor. “So ? Any Idea of who may look after you?” 

“No idea at all ! Mr. Butler is over 60 and still recovering from a bad cold so his doctor forbade him to go out. That’s why my house is such a mess.”

“OK, any work colleague?”

“No, they all have kids to look after, except Dot who left yesterday to Sidney with some Catholic charity group. Helping homeless people she said.”

“Your aunt?”

“Are you serious? She’s 75 and can’t drive.”

“Then I’d better pack your bag and take you to hospital with me.”

“You know I won’t go.”

Jack hadn't lost a word of the conversation. He clearly understood that the brunette woman refused to go to the hospital and he couldn’t blame her given that he would probably have reacted the same way if he had been in a similar situation. He did not know her but he couldn’t help feeling a frank sympathy for her, in addition to the guilt of being the origin of her problems.  
He thought that it was his day off. He could offer his help. The tension was mounting between the two friends as no solution was found and he knew the doctor wouldn't leave her alone.

“Actually…Miss… May I offer something?” he said shyly.

Miss Fisher gave him a funny look.  
“Oh…please ! This is really none of your concern.”

“Excuse me Miss Fisher, I don’t mean to interfere in your private life, but…” 

“Actually you are interfering!” she cut him off in irritation.

“Shut up Phryne!” said the doctor, “let’s listen to what he has to say!” And she gave Jack her knowing and friendly look again.

“Well, it is my day off today, I have nothing planned so if you wish I believe I am able to stay and make sure you’re OK…until you find somebody to take over me, of course. I understand you don't know me and there is no reason why you should trust me but I also understand your reluctance to hospitals and it is the best I can do to help and somehow restore some balance to your situation after causing you so much trouble.” He had said the words quickly, in one breath, and looked at the two women waiting for an answer.

They looked at each other for a moment and finally the doctor broke the silence.  
“Sounds reasonable."

“Anyway I don’t have much of a choice, do I? Let’s do this,” Miss Fisher added, blazed.  
She looked up at Jack. “Well I suppose I should thank you.”

“Very well, the doctor said joyfully. I’m off to the hospital. “ 

She scribbled a few words on a piece of paper and handed it to Jack with a small box and a gel tube. 

“Here is a box of painkillers, one tablet every four hours. Anti-inflammatory gel for her ankle, twice a day. And the list of symptoms to watch for… but something tells me that you already know what to do,” she said winking at him before checking something on her phone.

“Thank you doctor,” he answered smiling. 

“Now if you will excuse me, I am expected in hospital. This damn pandemic keeps us more than busy. Thank you and good luck Inspector, I hope you will not regret your decision. She is not an easy patient!”

“See you tomorrow after my shift Phryne darling,” she said to her friend. “Let me know when you find someone to take care of you, and please don't be too hard on this good man. He doesn’t deserve your temper,” she teased.

And she disappeared.

Jack and Phryne remained still and quiet, evidently embarrassed, staring at each other. Jack noticed how tired and upset she looked. He understood he had to break the ice.  
“Well, Miss Fisher, until you get a better offer, I suppose you have to make do with me,” he announced trying to sound casual.

“I’d say we have to make do with each other,” she replied and finally smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

After the doctor left, there was a long and awkward silence in the room. 

Phryne Fisher was lying on the sofa, tired and still a little shocked. She was also frustrated to be in such a weak condition and annoyed by the presence of this unknown policeman in tank top and shorts who had turned up in her life in such a cavalier way. She tried to compose herself and took a moment to thoroughly stare at him. He was actually good looking, tall and fit. His face expression looked honest and deeply embarrassed. He was obviously sorry for her. She finally thought he might not be as annoying as she had presumed.

Anyway he was here in front of her and would probably stay several hours before she could find a suitable solution so it was better to take it positively and try to relax.

“Please take a seat Mr. Robinson. It seems like you are staying here for some time so you’d better make yourself comfortable.”

Jack hesitated and nodded. “Thank you Miss. Mmm, do you mind if I leave my dog in your garden first, with the leash of course ? I’ll make sure it will not cause any more trouble inside your house.”

“Well I suppose it is wiser. I don’t really like dogs anyway, even if yours looks like a good one.”

He came back a few minutes later and sat back on the armchair next to the sofa.

“How are you feeling ?” he asked, his voice charged with concern.

“Well…Hard to tell…I have many words but let’s say stunned and sore… and surprisingly grateful.”

“Grateful ?”

“Yes… grateful… thank you for staying Mr. Robinson, you didn’t have to. You saved me from an unpleasant visit to the emergency room.”

Jack slightly blushed before answering.

“Well, you’re very welcome. I hate hospitals myself so I fully understand. And ‘Mr Robinson' might be a little too formal, don’t you think? Please call me Jack, everyone else does.”

“Very well, Jack. You can call me Phryne, even if almost noone else does,” she answered with a wide smile. The pressure was slowly decreasing.

“Really?”

“Really. Too unusual to be used I guess. I have no idea what crossed my parents’ mind when they chose my name. My family uses it, and my friend Mac only when she’s mad at me.” 

“And how do the rest of the world call you then?”

“Good question… I had never paid much attention but… let me think… it seems that people mainly call me ‘Miss Fisher’.Funny isn’t it?”

“I guess it is because you impress them… or scare them, maybe. I must say I was quite impressed by our first meeting, “he said with a teasing tone.

“Well I probably owe you an apology. I haven’t been nice. Sorry to have yelled at you like I did.” 

“Don’t worry, I understand.”

“Good, but you should know you deserved it… I enjoy lazy mornings more than anything, and you ruined it,” she added, also teasing and holding his gaze. 

Jack didn’t know what to answer and just stared at her with a confused expression. The way she looked at him was mesmerizing. A few seconds passed during which his eyes scanned her face and then involuntarily wandered down her neck and then onto the deep V-neck of her dressing gown. 

Phryne was fully aware of how exposed she looked, half-naked in front of him and was following his gaze, amused. She didn’t try to cover herself or distract him from his observations. She had always liked having a strong effect on men, and this time was no exception, even if she had an injured foot and stitches on the temple. When Jack realized what he was actually doing, his eyes quickly found their way back up to her face and he felt like a guilty schoolboy when he noticed she was observing him.

“Uh…I…I mean…You…You may like having these painkillers. I can bring you some water,” he offered. “And maybe you should have breakfast.”

He could see a slight smile of victory on her face.

“Yes I suppose it would help…well if you’re going in the kitchen anyway, may I ask you to make some coffee. A huge pot of coffee. After the recent events, I think we deserve it, don’t you agree?"

“Coffee sounds wonderful.”

“Then I’m sorry I can’t accompany you in the kitchen, but you’ll find the coffee machine on the left counter and all you need to make it is in the top cupboard….and feel free to go through all the other cupboards as well and search for anything…edible for breakfast. I have no idea what is left.

Hiding his surprise and asking no question, Jack headed to the kitchen.

He sighed in relief as he left the room. What an idea to scrutinize her like that. He never did that kind of things with women. Why today, why with her? What if she was now afraid he was a pervert? And why this tension in his throat? Something really weird was going on. Perfect timing to have a big cup of coffee and make her forget his inappropriate attitude, he thought.

Following her instructions he made a big pot of strong coffee. Waiting for it to be ready, he looked around him and noticed how large and luxurious this kitchen was with bright white marble counters, elegant grey cabinetry and trendy appliances. He started a treasure hunt through the almost empty cupboards. He couldn’t find a single slice of bread or anything breakfast related. “What’s the point having a brand new toaster without having bread?” he mumbled. He finally found a box of cookies on a shelf and a cereal bar.

“Do you need sugar with your coffee?” he shouted through the hallway.

“No thank you, Jack, but I’d love some milk please,” she shouted back.

Jack… that was odd… Nobody had called him Jack for a while. 

'Please call me Jack, everyone else does…' that was actually a lie. Since Rosie left, he had avoided friends and family and hadn't seen anyone except his co-workers. They called him Robinson, Inspector, or Sir for his subordinates. But nobody called him Jack anymore.

He had a look in the fridge. As expected it was almost empty except for a bottle of milk, a dozen of eggs and a couple of bananas.

He came back in the living room a few minutes later carrying a silver tray (the only one he could find) on which he had placed the pot of coffee, a smaller pot of hot milk, two cups, a glass of water and a plate where the biscuits were nicely arranged with slices of bananas.

He put it on the coffee table under the amazed eyes of the young woman.

“How did you manage to make such a lovely breakfast with…almost nothing! The coffee smells so good… much better than the one I make. Jack you are a man full of surprises!"

Jack didn’t understand why he blushed at her compliment and found a diversion. “Well, you need to eat if you want to recover. I did my best but I must admit there isn't much food in your kitchen.”

“Mmmm…probably… but you’re doing very well,” she said hungrily looking at the tray. “Please have a seat and join me.” 

He handed her the glass of water and a pain killer tablet before sitting back on the armchair and serving coffee. 

She managed to grab the television remote control on the coffee table and switched it on a news channel. As if they had been doing this forever, they slowly had breakfast in a companionable silence, watching the news and sometimes commenting on what was said on TV. The pandemic has claimed thousands of lives in Australia as well as around the world. After the terrible forest fires that had ravaged Australia a few months earlier, the present times seemed very sad. 

When she was done eating, Miss Fisher went back to her phone, quickly typing and sliding her fingers on the small screen. Jack understood she was texting her contacts to ask for help so he didn’t interfere and went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes and tidy up.  
When he came back in the living room, she was still texting and he noticed the black cat coiled on her knees, purring.

He smiled. “What’s its name?” he asked, trying to open the conversation.

“Oh, I don’t know. It doesn’t have a name I’m afraid,” she answered without taking her eyes off of her phone.

“Mmm… first time I meet an anonymous pet.”

She looked up at him. “Well I’ve only moved in recently. The cat was already living in the garden and there was a cattery on the front door when I bought the house. This cat is not mine.”

“It seems to appreciate you though,” Jack acknowledged.

“Yes it seems so. When I moved in we spent some days observing each other, then we started fraternizing. I offered it dinner once and now we happen to comfort each other like old friends do. I always make sure that some cat food is ready.”

Jack smiled thinking that there was cat food but no bread in her kitchen.

“I must also admit that I’m really fond of cats,” she added.

“May I ask why ?”

“Because of their independence. They don’t rely on anyone else than themselves. And I like their natural elegance. What about you, Jack ? I guess you like dogs.”

“Yes, I do. Dogs are good companions, they like being outside, running or walking and they are…faithful. I adopted Fool a few months ago in an animal shelter. It was a puppy.” 

“Fool ? Is that your dog’s name ? Is it because you can’t control it when it decides to visit other people’s garden ?”

“Uh no… not really. I’m sorry again for that, but you must believe I do try to educate it,” Jack answered clumsily. “Actually, I named it after a Shakespeare’s character.”

“Do you mean King Lear’s fool ?”, she asked with a tone full of curiosity. She thought that this man may definitely be more interesting than she expected.

“Yes, precisely this one. Do you know the play, and this character ?" asked Jack without hiding his surprise.

“Well I do, obviously. Don’t look so astonished. Women with a brain do exist you know.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s not what I meant. I'm impressed. The people I usually hang out with don’t understand the reference.”

“Well maybe you should start hanging out with me then,” she said playfully causing Jack to swallow hard.

She kept thinking aloud. “Then shall I deduct that the reason why you adopted a dog is both to keep you entertained and to prevent you from falling into madness, like the unfortunate King Lear?”

“Mmm… I wouldn’t exactly say madness, but something like this.”

“Sadness if not madness, then ?”

“I’ll let you form your own opinion, Dr. Freud,” Jack answered elusively.

He felt dangerously exposed. What a woman ! He had to urgently change the topic of conversation.  
“Have you found anyone available to take over me ?” he asked casually, glancing at her phone.

Another victorious smile crossed her face. 

“Not yet, Jack. I’ve been through my whole directory and nobody is available. And as I’ve been living here for only one month, I don’t have many connections yet.”

“Your parents or siblings are not in Melbourne?”

“No they’re not. My parents live in London and... I’m afraid I have no siblings. My only family members in Melbourne are my 75 years old aunt and my cousin Arthur who suffers from trisomia.”

Her phone suddenly vibrated on the coffee table.

« Hold on a minute Jack, I’ve got a text message. Might be your Get out of jail free card !”

She read the text message and put the phone back on the coffee table, with a disappointed face.  
“It’s only Bert, a friend of mine, a taxi driver. He writes that he’s working on night shift today but he is coming later this afternoon to bring groceries and spend an hour or two with me. I suppose it’s better than nothing.”

She sighed, obviously annoyed.

“Jack, I know what Mac said about concussions but she might have overreacted. I probably don’t need to be watched all night. And you certainly have a family waiting for you instead of staying here making coffee.”

“Well Miss F…, sorry, Phryne, don’t worry about that, and there is actually nobody waiting for me. But that’s not the point. Mac isn’t overreacting.”

“How would you know?”

“I’ve seen that before. A colleague. You may not realize how serious it can be but I tell you it is serious. And it doesn’t take long to miss the signal…nausea, bleeding nose, headache... If we don’t react immediately…well…it can be dramatic.”

“…”

By the way, if you find nobody else, I can stay until tomorrow. I’d be happy to.” Jack didn’t mean to say this sentence out loud but his tongue decided to be faster than his brain.

“I’d love that. Please, stay."

*************

MAC - 12.06  
Feeling better ? Hope you’re not trying to walk.  
Have you not killed the inspector yet ?  
Who is looking after you tonight ?  
Love you xx

PHRYNE – 12.14  
Hi Mac. Don’t worry, I’m not moving.  
Inspector still alive. He’s staying overnight.  
Nobody else available.  
He’s a nice man, I like him.

MAC – 12.16  
I thought you were mad at him.

PHRYNE – 12.19  
I was. But I changed my mind.  
Quite handsome ;)  
Enjoy your lunch break..

MAC – 12.25  
Not my type.  
But you are incorrigible.

PHRYNE – 12.26  
I know.  
That’s why you like me !  
See you tomorrow.

*************

As Phryne was busy texting, Jack went outside and brought Fool some water. They stayed together in the garden for about half an hour, playing with a small branch thrown away by Jack and happily brought back by the young dog.  
It was a quiet autumn day. The light was beautiful through the red and yellow foliage. Jack would normally have taken the time to observe and admire the flowers and the different species of trees around him but his mind systematically returned to the words of this woman, and to her face, and to her devouring gaze.

'Well maybe you should start hanging out with me then'… was that an invitation, some sort of overture? Had this sentence an actual meaning ?

'I’d love that .Please stay'… Why would she love that? Because it was an easy solution? Or because of him? Or was she just polite ?

And the way she looked and smiled at him. A sensual way. Misjudgment? He didn’t know. All he knew was…confusion.

Fool felt that Jack was not focused on their game and stopped playing. Then Jack went back inside.

When he entered the living room, Phryne had fallen asleep on the sofa. The cat had relocated to the armchair where Jack was previously sitting. As quietly as possible, Jack switched the TV off before noticing that a tartan blanket was folded over the back of the armchair. He took it and gently covered Phryne with it, carefully avoiding her ankle which had turned to a funny shade of purple. Then, to pass the time, he decided to walk around the room and have a look at the bookshelves.

The living room was furnished in an elegant and contemporary style. Natural lightning was brightening the room through large French windows in front of which stood a majestic baby grand piano.  
Jack had noticed it as soon as he had entered the room earlier. It looked brand new and smelled like sawdust.  
Melodies came back to his memory. When had he last played? He couldn't remember. Ages ago. For the first time in years he felt like playing again.

The back wall was completely covered with books. Jack loved books and owned a lot of them himself. As an investigator he was convinced that people could be profiled by looking at their books collection.  
But what about what he had in front of him? He was astonished by the eclecticism of the works on the shelves, among which he recognized some of his favorites, Shakespeare’s complete works, Agatha Christie's novels, but also biographies of great women, art books, along with psychology and criminology manuals.  
On the top shelves were only foreign books. He recognized many French, but also German and Spanish works.  
What surprised him most was a leather bound special edition of the Kama Sutra, next to which stood several other erotic books.  
He tried to ignore them, or at least don’t let them give any input in his brain, and decided to pick something to read.

His choice fell on "The oxford handbook of criminology" and he sat down on the piano stool to leaf through it. He had already read it many years ago. His father-in-law had lent it to him. But this one was a more recent edition with many interesting amendments. He was so absorbed in his reading that he didn't notice that Phryne was awake and was watching him in silence.

He was definitely handsome, she thought. Wide shoulders, well-defined arms, large hands. Well-built but not showing-off…exactly what she liked.

“Found anything interesting, Jack ?”

He jumped at the sound of her voice and looked up.

“Oh, yes. I took the liberty to grab this criminology manual.”

“Fascinating subject, isn’t it?”

“I am surprised you’re interested in it. It is not usual.”

“I like solving puzzles.”

“You do?”

“Every lady needs a hobby, I suppose, and I’m not the knitting type.”

He thought she obviously wasn't the cooking type either.

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly, punctuated by the schedule of ice packs and pain medication. They discussed literature and poetry for a long time over a cup of coffee and an omelet Jack quickly made. Then she questioned him about his job, about the most exciting cases he had had to solve. Whereas he usually was a very shy person, he felt surprisingly at ease, talking to her. He told her his best police anecdotes and they laughed a lot. She told him that since arriving in Melbourne, she worked as a columnist for one of her former teachers who ran a women's magazine. A temporary job, until a better opportunity, she said.

Time passed and the day was fading when the bell rang.

“This must be my friend Bert !” she said joyfully.

Bert was a friendly man, short and blond. He entered the house accompanied by his girlfriend Tatiana, a Russian girl apparently, much taller than him. They were both carrying many shopping bags full of groceries.  
Phryne made the introductions and told them her accident story which made Bert and his partner laugh a lot. They teased Phryne about her heels and then offered to cook a Russian dish for dinner.

“How lovely ! Tatiana, you know how much I like your cooking!” she exclaimed. “Jack I’m sure you will love it !”

“Uh, thank you very much, Phryne, but I’d like to take my dog home and put proper clothes on, if you don’t mind. I’ll be back soon.”

“Take you time mate,” Bert said. “We’ll stay with her until you get back… and we’ll keep some food ready for you.”

Before going home, Jack had a quick walk in the adjacent streets to allow Fool and himself to stretch their legs. Back home, he absently fed his dog and had a quick shower. The day he had just lived was playing in his mind on a loop and he couldn't get Phryne's face out of his head.

As promised, he was back to her house an hour and a half later and shared with Phryne, Bert and Tatiana the end of the Russian meal.

Bert had to work so the couple left quickly after dinner, leaving Phryne and Jack at the kitchen table enjoying a delicious Russian lemon cake and a cup of hot tea.

“Your friends are really nice,” Jack stated.

“They are. I met Bert the day I landed in Melbourne. I needed a cab and there he was. Tatiana is adorable as well. She didn’t have to, but she cooked this wonderful dinner and helped me to bath and change my clothes before I asked anything.”

Phryne yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Jack noted that she was indeed wearing a pair of warm pajamas instead of the silk dressing gown. 

After dinner, Phryne yawned again and Jack suggested she needed to sleep. They managed to climb the stairs, Phryne limping and using Jack's shoulder as a crutch. Once in her room, she let her body fall heavily on the bed. 

“God, I never thought it could become so hard to climb those stairs ! I feel like I was 80.”

Jack smiled imagining her as an old person and could’t resist a bit of teasing which made her roll her eyes. “Well, I hope you won’t be wearing heels anymore when you’ll be 80 !”

He helped her getting settled under the covers and made sure to elevate her foot with pillows.

“What about tonight Jack ? Are you staying with me ? This is a king size bed, so there's far enough room for both of us, you know.”

He blushed. And she smiled, satisfied. Of course she knew he would never accept to share a bed, even chastely, but it was worth asking and enjoying his shy reaction.

“Mmm, I don’t think so. Uh, I will be sleeping on the sofa, I've brought my sleeping bag, don’t worry about me.”

“Do as you prefer, Jack. But how are you going to monitor me, if you’re sleeping downstairs ?” she asked with a hint of provocation.

Jack was far too confused to understand she was playing an obvious flirting game and tried to formulate an answer.

“I’ll…I’ll set an alarm on my phone every three hours to check if you’re OK. That’s what people do in hospital… and I’ll let the door open so you can shout if you need anything.”

“Very well. Besides, Jack, I feel perfectly well, apart from my ankle. So I really doubt I have a concussion. Good night then.”

“Good night,” he answered shyly.

He left and went back to the living room. He tried to sleep but of course he couldn’t and continued reading the criminology manual all night without paying attention to what was written.

Seven o’clock. The alarm on his phone rang but Jack was already up. He packed his sleeping bag and went to the kitchen to make some fresh coffee before leaving.

When he entered her bedroom, she was sitting on the bed, reading something on her phone with the anonymous black cat loudly purring on her lap. 

“Good morning Phryne. I hope I didn’t wake you when I was in the kitchen,” he said putting a big cup of coffee on the bedside table next to the painkillers tablets.

“Good morning Jack ! Fresh coffee...thank you so much!” She answered with a large smile. “Don’t worry I wasn’t sleeping. My ankle was throbbing, it is really annoying.”

“I also brought you some ice, shall you need it, and your friend Mac will be here in a couple of hours.”

“Are you leaving ?”

He thought for a moment there was regret in her voice but tried to convince himself otherwise.

“Yes, I am. It was a pleasure to help you, Phryne, I hope you’ll get better very soon.”

“A shared pleasure, despite the circumstances. You’re more than welcome to visit me anytime, Jack.”

He couldn’t believe she wanted to see him again.

He teased her to hide his confusion. “I doubt so. Remember, you strictly forbade me to ever approach your house in the future.”

“You know I didn’t mean it.” She laughed.

“More seriously Jack, if you don’t mind, it could be nice to have your number, just in case. I don’t know a lot of people yet in Melbourne and it seems that we are neighbors.”

“My number?” 

“Yes, Jack. Your phone number. As you know, I’m a woman alone recently arrived in a dangerous city,” she added theatrically gesturing her cheek with her fingers.

“Alright. Even though this part of the city is not the most dangerous one.” He smiled and took a small notebook and a pencil from his inside pocket.  
He wrote a few words then tore the page from the notebook, folded it and handed it to her.

“Here you are. Feel free to call if you need anything.”

“I will. Even if I don’t need anything.”

She took the paper then straightened up slightly to whisper a "thank you" in his ear while discreetly slipping his notebook under the blanket.

As she expected he blushed violently and without looking at her, he mumbled a “Good bye”, left the room, then the house. 

Phryne listened to the sound of his footsteps go away before unfolding the sheet of paper.

Welcome to the neighborhood.  
0491 577 277  
Jack Robinson

Her eyes closed, she fell back in a light slumber, with the large victorious smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 3rd chapter.  
> I've decided to keep writing Phryne and Jack's lockdown story until they won't need the fandom to support their relationship anymore.  
> So three or four chapters minimum.  
> Thank you for your kudos and comments.  
> Thank you for following me ☺️👍

Mac left the Royal Melbourne hospital after an exhausting night. She had had to deal with several deliveries including a very complicated cesarean. Not to mention that the hygiene standards due to the pandemic did not facilitate her work. A great fatigue was visible on her face when she arrived at Phryne’s house with a pair of crutches and an ankle splint. After heated negotiations, she managed to convince her to do a control x-ray and took her to the office of one of her radiologist friends.

The X-ray eventually revealed that no bone was broken causing Phryne to let out a cutting remark and it was almost lunch time when they got back in Mac’s car. On the ride home, Phryne wasn’t speaking, her full attention on her phone. 

“May I ask what you’re doing on your phone ? You’re usually much more loquacious,” asked Mac.

“I’m texting Jack.”

“Jack who?”

“Jack Robinson.”

“The inspector Robinson? What have you done to him?” she teased.

“Mmm…nothing yet but I intend to see him again.”

Mac rolled her eyes. 

“Darling, I can’t believe it. You've only been here for one month, you're injured, the country is locked down, and all you're thinking about is... sleeping with a bloke you met yesterday? You barely know him,” she moralized.

“I wouldn’t say that. Actually I think I know him better than most of the men I’ve slept with. By the way, I’m interested in more than sleeping with this one,” answered Phryne pretending to be offended.

“Are you ?”

"His company has been much more enjoyable than I expected. It was like a date, you know, sharing a drink, chatting, joking, getting to know each other. Well much longer than a date. It usually takes less than 24 hours.”

“He’s one of the most reserved people I have to work with. I’m surprised he tried to flirt with you,” Mac stated seriously.

“He didn’t. But I did,” Phryne said in a smirk.

“Not sure it’s a good idea, then. Come on, Phryne, Melbourne is full of over-confident alpha-males, waiting for a one night stand. I don’t think he’s that kind of guy.”

“Are you trying to deter me ?”

"I know that once you want something, nothing would deter you. I’m just sharing my external opinion,” she answered winking.

“What about you ? Seeing anyone ?”

“Well I wish I could say yes…but I work 72 hours per week minimum plus occasional extra hours and when I’m not sleeping or eating I have to take care of my injured best friend,” she answered, giggling.

“I see. If I knew her, I would have a word with your best friend,” Phryne answered and laughed.

The ride ended in silence, the two women gazing out at the sad scenery of empty streets covered with fallen leaves where only a few grocery stores were open. Then Mac helped her friend with the entrance stairs before heading home for a well-deserved sleep.

Mac wasn't the only one tired from a sleepless night. Jack had been working on boring paperwork all morning and despite having several cups of coffee he was struggling with sleep when his colleague Hugh Collins knocked on his office door.

Hugh was a young detective recently promoted when arriving at City South police station two years ago. He was a tall and blond young man around 25 years old and had been trained by Jack. They both shared the same sense of duty, a pronounced taste for sport and an aversion to gossip (yet common in the Melbourne’s constabulary) as well as a natural simplicity. So despite the hierarchy (Jack was a senior officer) and an age difference of almost 15 years, the two men had developed a form of true friendship.

“Good morning Sir.”

“Good morning Collins,” answered Jack repressing a yawn. “How can I help you?”

“Well, it’s almost noon and I was wondering if you had any plans for lunch.”

“None whatsoever. I didn't even notice it was lunch time,” Jack said with wondering eyes.

“Then I have an interesting offer: my mother cooked me a huge amount of little tuna sandwiches and a big bowl of potatoes salad. There is enough to feed four people. So I’d be happy so share, if you feel like it."

Jack smiled inwardly as he remembered that Hugh still lived at his mother's house with his many siblings and had no intention of having his own apartment. “Sounds great, Collins. Thank you very much. I’ll buy the drinks, then. I just need a few minutes and I’ll join you in the cafeteria.”

A moment later he was about to lock his office door when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Twice.

0465 888 887 – 11.54  
Hello Jack. How is work ?

0465 888 887 – 11.55  
It’s Phryne Fisher, just in case you didn’t remember me.

Jack couldn't suppress a smile and decided to answer after lunch so as not to keep Hugh waiting.

There were actually a lot of sandwiches and the food was excellent. Jack hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he took a first bite of potatoes. They talked about the news, the pandemic and the consequences on the football season when Jack’s phone vibrated again in his pocket. Out of politeness to his friend he resisted the temptation to have a look at his phone. But a minute later another message arrived, then a third.

“Excuse me Hugh, I just need to check something on my phone. Might be important.

“Of course, sir. I need to pick up some paper towels anyway. I’ll be back in a sec,” Hugh said as an excuse not to intrude Jack’s privacy and stood up.

Jack nodded in acknowledgment. Hugh was really a nice and respectful boy. He sometimes reminded him of the kind of young man he used to be, except that at 25, Jack was already married and was living with his wife in their own house.

0465 888 887 – 12.15  
You left in such a hurry this morning… you forgot your notebook.

0465 888 887 – 12.16  
As you still haven’t answered, I guess you must be busy.

0465 888 887 – 12.17  
You also forgot your ‘ANZAC DAY 2019’ commemorative pencil… in my bed.

He smirked recognizing her flirtatious style. He saved her number as ‘Phryne Fisher neighbor’ even if he knew it was completely unnecessary to specify 'neighbor' in the title. She was for sure the only Phryne in his directory, and there was no risk he would ever forget her.

JACK – 12.20  
Hello Phryne, I hope you’re feeling better.  
Sorry for not anwering, I’m having lunch with a friend.  
May I call you in an hour ?  
Thank you for recovering my notebook and pencil.

PHRYNE FISHER NEIGHBOR – 12.21  
Enjoy your lunch with you friend. Is she pretty ?  
You can call me whenever you like, I’m afraid I won’t be moving. 

JACK – 12.22  
I suppose my friend Hugh is a handsome young man but I’m not paying much attention.  
Talk to you soon ☺ 

Hugh took an exceedingly long time to search for some paper towels and stopped at a further table to greet old colleagues when he saw that his boss was still glued to his phone.  
He finally came back when Jack put his phone down on the side of the table.  
“I’m sorry for that, thank you Hugh,” said Jack when his friend sat down in front of him.

He had barely finished his sentence when the phone vibrated again on the table. ‘Looking forward to your call’ appeared on the screen and Jack hurriedly put it back in his pocket, blushing. Despite his inexperience, Hugh sensed Jack's discomfort and blushed more than him before offering another sandwich as a diversion.

After lunch, Jack was intercepted in the hallway by his supervisor about an urgent case and had to go to the archives to request a copy of an old file to be able to do what he was just asked to. Back in office, he closed the door and reread Phryne's messages imagining her voice saying those words to him.  
He was interrupted in his reverie by a new text.

PHRYNE FISHER NEIGHBOR – 13.50  
Not polite to keep a lady waiting.

He pressed the calling button.

“Good afternoon Jack. I thought you would never call,” said a joyful voice.

“Hello Phryne. I’m sorry, I’ve been really busy with work. How are you feeling today ?”

“Much better thank you. Mac brought me a pair of crutches so I can walk around the house.”

“Is there anything I can do to help ?”

“Let's say it's rather me who can help you. Remember I found your pencil and your notebook. I was thinking that you could come over tonight and take the opportunity to help me with the Russian food left overs. There is far too much for me alone and it would be a shame to waste it. ” 

“Er, I don’t know. I don’t want to bother you and according to the lockdown restrictions, I’m not supposed to visit you without any good reason."

“You spent the last 24 hours at my place.”

“I did. I was an emergency.”

“What if I needed another box of painkillers? I’m badly injured and you would be visiting me fore caregiving reasons, which are allowed.”

He knew it wasn’t wise. He knew she didn’t need more painkillers. He could almost hear her smiling.

“Very well, I’ll take care of that. At seven?”

After stopping by the pharmacy for a box of painkillers, Jack went home to feed Fool and play some time with it in the garden, but he soon had to go to Phryne's.  
The gate to her garden was open and he saw a sticky note on the front door. "Jack, please come in, I'm in the living room." 

She was seated on the white sofa, her injured ankle wrapped in a large plastic splint and elevated on a chair. She was typing quickly on her laptop and was so focused she didn't notice his presence. He cleared his throat.

“Hello Jack ! » she said with a large smile. 

"Excuse me, I was really concentrated and I didn’t hear you. Please have a sit."

Jack noted she was wearing a very nice black dress and a elegant golden necklace. There was also something different on her face, red lipstick he noticed after a few seconds. 

He settled on the same armchair on which he had sat the day before and smiled back. “What are you working on ?”

“It’s an article about migrants in Melbourne. Quite interesting topic in my opinion. I’m almost done, if you want to have a look."

She frowned. "What bothers me is that I have to write another article for next week’s publication and I have no inspiration so far.”

“I’d be honoured to be the first reader of your work, please,” he answered stylishly to amuse her.

He read the article carefully, found it very good, and appreciated her clear and relevant style. He thought to himself that this woman hid many talents, beyond an appearance that one could judge only flirtatious or superficial. Once again he was impressed.

“It is very good indeed and I’m not flattering you. I mean it. You were saying you're looking for a new topic. What is the theme of your magazine? ”

“It's a women's magazine, so I'm supposed to talk about anything related to women but I don’t agree with that. It is far too reductionist.” Her voice was raising and her cheeks flushing, visibly passionate about the subject.

“What do you mean?” Jack asked interested.

“Well, I believe that men and women should have access to the same information. Women shouldn't stick to organic recipes while men talk about politics. Are we not supposed to belong to the same society?”

“We are actually, you’re right.” Jack had never thought about this before but he sincerely agreed with her point of view and started to think.

“May I suggest something?” he said after a few seconds.

“I’m all ears.”

“There is a subject that worries me a lot and nobody talks about it. As you know there is a lockdown, people stay home so there is a significant drop in road accidents and crime in general. However, sexual and domestic violence, most often against women, increases significantly. I think that deserves an article.”

As Jack was speaking, Phryne's eyes lit up and she started taking notes on her laptop.

“Brilliant ! Jack thank you so much!" she exclaimed, still typing. "Do you think I could interview you, a police officer, in order to make the article look more serious."

"Well not officially, because my hierarchy has not been informed." He saw her disappointed face. "But I can feed you in with details and figures."

Phryne asked Jack a few questions and scrupulously typed his answers. This was definitely unexpected, she thought, admitting there was definitely more than physical attraction to this man.

It was very late when they warmed up the leftover buns stuffed with meat and cabbage.

“What’s the Russian name for these ?” asked Jack.

“I think they call it 'Piroshki', but I’m not certain. What I know for sure is that they are particularly delicious with a glass of wine.”

“I remember you friend Mac saying that you mustn’t mix alcohol and pain tablets.”

“Really ? Well, if that’s the case, I’ll be sick tomorrow and you’ll have a good reason to come back.”

MAC – 22.05  
How was your day ?  
Hope you’re cautious with the crutches.  
Have a good night.

PHRYNE – 22.07  
You know I’m a very careful person ;)  
Did you sleep well ?  
I’m not in bed yet. Having dinner.

MAC – 22.09  
Dinner ? With whom ?

PHRYNE – 22.10  
With Jack. 

MAC – 22.11  
Are you aware of the lockdown restrictions?

PHRYNE – 22.12  
No comment.

MAC – 22.13  
Have you ever had sex with a bad ankle ?

PHRYNE – 22.12  
Sex off the table. Need to take this slowly.

It was past midnight when he left. Without his pencil and notebook.

Then it became a habit. He went to her house after his work every other day, or sometimes every day for small errands. There was a pretext every time ... bread, milk, medicines. She always ended up convincing him to stay for dinner. When he had to work on night shift, he was at her place around noon the day after and they enjoyed lunch in her garden. They naturally felt comfortable together, laughed a lot, and a deep trust built up between them as their conversations became more and more intimate.

Two weeks passed and Mac came to remove the stitches on Phryne's temple. She found that her ankle was healing quite well : Phryne was indeed able to take a few steps without the crutches and she understood that she would soon not be needing Jack's help anymore. She had to speed up … at least a kiss would be a good start rather sooner than later, she thought.

A week later, Jack was on night shift and received a distress call from a nineteen years old girl. She had wanted to prevent her drunk and violent stepfather from hitting her mother and he had abused her instead.  
Jack and his team arrested the stepfather and drove the girl to the police station to write down her statement. Emily was her name. She could barely speak and her blue eyes showed anything but fear. After the formalities, he gently asked her to follow him and took her to thé hospital where Mac was on duty that night. As she was examining the girl Jack waited in the hallway and she finally joined him.

“Many bruises. A broken rib. The rape is confirmed, of course,” she said gravely, “but there is more. He hit her head several times. She is now sedated and will remain under observation tonight for the risk of concussion. Sounds familiar doesn't it ? I'll email you the medical report tomorrow. ”

He nodded.

“I’m going outside for a coffee and a cigarette,” she continued. “May I offer you something? You look terrible.”

“Thank you doctor... I must say that it wasn't an easy arrest. You know, I've been doing this job for years, however I think would never get used to the victims.”

“I understand, inspector. I have been a doctor for 20 years and believe me or not, I still can't stand when people die.”

She sighed heavily.

“My friend Phryne told me once that nothing that matters is easy. I guess she was right, as usual.” 

Jack shivered at the mention of Phryne.

They bought a coffee from the hospital cheap coffee machine and went outside for fresh air. Mac closed her eyes in pleasure at the first puff of a cigarette while Jack was staring at the sky as he sipped his bad coffee.

« How is she by the way ? I mean Phryne. I haven’t seen her for a week. Too much work.”

Jack looked at her in surprise and didn't know what to say. « Er, well, I mean she’s doing well… I think.”

“That's fine, inspector, she told me you pay her a visit every other day and I must say I’m really glad that you get along so well.”

“Well that is the least I can do for her after causing her this accident. I help her for the shopping, food and essential items as they say.”

“Come on, inspector. She’s able to stand and walk. She might need the splint for another week but technically she could already drive and manage her own shopping. Not to mention the click and collect.”

Jack was staring at her face, trying to understand what she was implying.

“Why do you think she would lie to me about her recovery?”

Mac smiled benevolently.

“I’m not saying that she’s lying or that you shouldn’t visit her. What I’m trying to say is that she may enjoy your company beyond the shopping issue…She really does like you, you know.”

This sentence should normally have made him blush but for some reason he felt confident with Mac and dared to continue the conversation. 

“Did she ask you to tell me that ?”

“Certainly not, she would kill me if she knew.”

“So why are you doing it ?”

“Let's say I take the opportunity. I want her happy, more than anything. And considering the number of times your name has been coming up in her late messages, I think her happiness is clearly related to you.”

“Oh.”.

“Have you ever considered it, I mean about Phryne ?”

“Uh, no, no I haven’t. Of course I’ve noticed her… allusions, like she’s flirting, but I’m pretty sure she does that with everyone, not just me. I’ve never thought we...I mean she… I’ve never thought she would be interested.”

He had the distressed eyes of a man who doesn't like talking about his feelings.

Mac's beeper suddenly started ringing. “I’m needed in the emergency room. I leave it to you inspector. And remember, we never had this conversation.”

“Of course, not. Thank you doctor,” he answered half-embarrassed, half-smiling as she was already walking away.

He spent the rest of the night sitting at his desk and supposed to write the report about the stepfather's arrest. He was extremely tired and could not concentrate properly. He remembered the conversation he recently had with Phryne about domestic violences and the young girl's face kept coming back to his mind eventually mingled with Mac's last words.

'She really does like you, you know.'

'Have you ever considered it, with Phryne ?'

Had he ever considered it ? Why was he breaking the lockdown rules to visit her almost everyday ? Self-awareness was obviously not his best quality.

She was attractive and clever, he knew that. He loved being with her, talking to her, there was some sort of connection between them. Were these feelings ?  
Of course he had been tempted to kiss her. Several times. After all, she had invited him at her house many times so he had to make the next move.

He decided he would kiss her as soon as possible. 

At least he would do his best to make it happen.

Jack returned home the next morning and after a short walk with Fool he collapsed in his bed, exhausted. A repeated lack of sleep and he events of the previous night had been too much for his nerves. A quick nap before lunch, he thought.

Although he was expected at Phryne's for lunch, he didn't hear the alarm clock and kept sleeping. He woke up much later in the evening. It was already dark outside and it was raining heavily. Confused and still half-asleep, he took a glance at his phone. 22.15. Ten missed calls. Seven text messages.

PHRYNE FISHER NEIGHBOR- 11.20  
Hello Jack. Hope your night wasn't too busy..  
Macaroni and cheese for lunch ?  
You’d rather say yes, it’s the only recipe I know.

PHRYNE FISHER NEIGHBOR- 13.44  
A bit late for lunch. Are you coming for tea ?  
I can also bake scones.

PHRYNE FISHER NEIGHBOR- 17.00  
I suppose you’re sleeping. Difficult night ?

PHRYNE FISHER NEIGHBOR - 18.32  
Have I said or done anything to upset you ?

PHRYNE FISHER NEIGHBOR - 19.05  
If you’d had an accident last night, I’m sure you would tell me, wouldn’t you?

PHRYNE FISHER NEIGHBOR - 19.53  
Dammit Jack what's going on ?

PHRYNE FISHER NEIGHBOR - 21.14  
Please anwer. I’m bloody worried.

He felt his throat tighten as he read the messages. His pulse quickened. He rushed outside in spite of the rain and sprinted through the two streets which separated their houses at full speed, followed by Fool, delighted by this sudden animation.  
When he reached her front door, he didn't have to knock as she obviously was watching the street through her living room's window. She opened the door and here she was, standing in front of him. Her face was tense and she stared at him intensely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are moving forward :) Finally !

They were standing across from each other without saying anything. Fool was hopping happily around them, wagging his tail in pleasure. Jack couldn't feel the dog running between his legs or the cold rain pouring down his face. He was only staring at her and tried to read the emotions on her face. Her usually flawless makeup had dripped lightly from her eyes, indicating that she had been crying. Was she angry? Or disappointed? Both?

As Jack was obviously petrified, she understood she had to be the brave one.

“Jack, I thought something bad happened to you,” she whispered, her voice tied with emotion.

“I was sleeping. Just sleeping. I dunno why I didn’t hear your calls and I'm so sorry and I hope you’ll forgive… ”

He couldn't finish his sentence because Fool impatiently jostled Phryne's legs. She staggered forward and, letting out a cry of surprise, caught Jack’s shoulders who grabbed her waist. She was now in his arms.. She gazed at him and without a word, kissed him softly with the tips of her lips. Once. Then twice before he decided to kiss her back. They kissed shyly at first, hesitantly, then Jack slowly and delicately slipped his hand behind Phryne's neck and she closed her eyes as the kisses grew longer. It was pitch black around them, and only a small bulb above the door lit them.

As if it was convinced that its mission was accomplished, Fool laid down at Jack's feet and interrupted their kissing with loud barking when the rain got heavier and an unpleasant cold wind picked up. As to confirm it, Phryne who was only wearing a light dress, suddenly trembled and broke their kiss.

“Jack, I think your dog is right,” she said with a light smile, “we’re soaked, let's get in.”

Phryne's arms were covered with goosebumps and she sneezed twice, shivering, as she entered the house.

“You should put on dry clothes. I'll wait here," Jack said softly, still troubled by what had just happened.

She eyed him from head to toe, repressing a laugh. He was wearing his creased and now soaked three pieces suit he must have fallen asleep in after work and was dripping onto her hallway tiles.

“Of course Jack, dry clothes. And I’ll bring you a towel.”

She came back downstairs a few minutes later, dressed in a big woolen sweater and jeans, holding a laundry basket and a thick, dry towel. During that time Jack hadn't moved an inch, overwhelmed by too much emotion in too little time. He noticed she had refreshed her makeup and added some perfume on her clothes and he followed her mesmerizing scent into the living room. He noted that she was walking quite well, despite a very slight limp.

With two quick clicks on her phone, she triggered the trendy pellet stove and the fire soon crackled in the room. The atmosphere of the room became nice and warm, and the yellow reflections of the flames were projected onto the white walls of the living room. Fool made himself comfortable on the thick rug by the fire and fell asleep as the little black cat eyed him suspiciously from the top bookshelf. It was still raining very hard outside and the strong wind made the windows shake.

Jack took off his jacket, tie and waistcoat which he put in the basket but kept his shirt on, which was hardly wet. She was observing him doing so and approached him to wipe his face and hair with the towel. He was surprised by her touch and repressed his modesty by letting her do it. When was the last time someboby had touched him, he wondered.

“Jack, I'm really sorry I worried too much, you don’t owe me any explanation,” she said apologetically as she continued to dry his hair. “I'm not usually like that, you know. I'm ridiculous.”

“No, you're not. I really didn't intend to sleep that long. It's my entire fault.”

“You know, today, I really missed you and I was afraid I would… lose you,” she admitted, embarrassed.

“Well, I must admit, I also care about you a lot,” he swallowed and chose his words carefully “but because I’m not very brave, I didn’t manage to tell you earlier,” he murmured.

“Come here,” she said, walking towards the sofa. They sat down and she pulled herself closer to him and kissed him again, this time less shyly.

“Jack, are we breaching the current social distancing regulations ?” she asked between kisses.

“We are, definitely,” he answered, panting.

“Shouldn't you be clapping me in irons then ?”

“Too much paperwork… and I wouldn’t like to arrest myself.”

“Good point.”

Minutes passed and Jack's stomach made a strange noise. The first time, they ignored it, but the noise started again ... several times.

“I guess you're hungry,” mumbled Phryne nibbling at his lower lip.

"Although it's not very romantic, I must say that I'm starving," he admitted.

"When was your last meal ?" she asked without stopping exploring every inch of his lips.

"Yesterday evening I suppose... plus a coffee last night in hospital."

“Hospital ?”

“Yes, a victim needed medical support. I met your friend Mac there.”

“Mmm… I suggest you tell me all about this around a good plate of macaroni.”

“I wouldn't like to impose myself, it's quite late,” Jack said politely, while thinking the opposite.

“You should know that I spent hours cooking these macaroni this morning to surprise you. It took a lot of effort from me but you didn't show up, and I was very frustrated,” she explained in a theatrical tone.

“Were you ?” he asked apologetically.

“Extreeemely !” she replied. “So this is a perfect opportunity to redeem yourself.”

“Alright, I’d love to have some macaroni please,” he punctuated with one more kiss.

They walked into the kitchen and Jack was in a greedy and happy mood until he saw the plate of macaroni coming out of the fridge. In fact, nothing indicated that it was indeed macaroni because the top was all charred.

Phryne noticed his dubious gaze and felt that an explanation was needed. "Trust me, Jack. I know the look isn't perfect, but it's sure to be very creamy underneath. After all, you were late and I was terribly worried. I was so focused on watching you at the window that I forgot to switch off the oven," she explained in a natural way while scratching the top of the dish with a knife.

“Are you trying to make me feel guilty ?”

“Of course I am, then you’ll forget my poor cooking skills !”

After Phryne had removed the burnt part, the lower layers appeared to show a much more reassuring cheesy color and she microwaved it all. They sat down around copious portions and the taste turned out to be better than expected.

“So, Jack, tell me all about what happened last night and made you so tired,” inquired Phryne, serving him wine.

“Well, lots of paperwork, as usual. Some random calls. Then in the middle of the night a young girl called.” He gathered his thoughts in order to avoid sounding excessively dramatic and explained to her in detail all the stages of the arrest, how the stepfather had struggled, the verbal abuse, the terror of the young girl and her mother. Then he stopped his story by explaining that Mac had taken care of the rest at the hospital. Phryne hadn't interrupted him and could tell by the tone of his voice that he was still strained by this case.

“So Mac was working yesterday night. How is she? I haven’t heard from her for a few days.”

“Always very professional, overbusy, tired.”

“I should call her tomorrow,” Phryne said concerned.

“How long have you been friends ? You two seem very close,” Jack asked with much curiosity. Since the first day he’d seen Mac and Phryne together, he had found their relationship quite fascinating.

“We are indeed very close. I’d say it is less friendship than sororal love between us. I’ve know her since I was five. A whole childhood of memories cannot be forgotten. God it’s been thirty years already.”

“I see. Well she’s a very nice woman and a damn good doctor. I really appreciate her.”

“I agree but I won't tell her, she might get a big head and charge me next time I sprain my ankle.”

They both laughed heartily.

“Any plans for tomorrow, Jack ? I suppose it’s your day off.”

“Well it should be, but unfortunately I must attend my annual interview with the Chief Commissioner at eight in the morning. Then I was planning to go to my office and finish typing my report for yesterday’s case.”

“What a shame.” She strongly emphasized the word ‘shame’. “I was thinking we might have lunch together,” she added with the more seductive eyes he had ever seen. “I promise I won’t burn it.”

“Mmmm…. I think… I think I could be done by midday,” he concluded with a smile.

The meal ended in a casual and pleasant atmosphere. They chatted about everything and nothing, his work, her forecoming article, Fool’s education, then Phryne offered Jack a nightcap in the living room, even though it was already past midnight.

As she was filling two glasses of famous whiskey, Jack settled down on the sofa and got lost in his thoughts. he didn't even notice that she had sat down next to him and handed him his drink.

“Jack, are you OK ? Are you not enjoying yourself ?”

He looked up at her slowly. “Er, of course I am.”

“So why such a serious face ?”

“Oh I’m sorry. I don’t know. I suppose I’m a bit stunned.”

“Stunned ?” she asked with questioning eyes.

“Well, you might be laughing at me, but what is happening tonight is both wonderful and very unusual for me”. He paused, carefully choosing his next words.

“You see,” he continued, “the last time I had a date that ended in a kiss was…” he took a few seconds to count mentally “…nineteen years ago…Then I got married to this woman, and the art of flirting only became a vague memory. Sad, isn't it ? I'm surprised I’ve been able to kiss you properly,” he said blushing.

“I have no complaint so far.”

He smiled at the compliment.

“But as good as you are, Jack Robinson, I’d have no objection if you feel the need to practice more,” she purred in his ear, stretching her neck to give him an easier access.

He nodded slightly, leaning towards her and brushing his lips against her temple, her cheek, then her neck. He clumsily pulled her onto his lap, which made her giggle, and shyly let a wandering hand sliding under her jumper, waiting for some sort of approval. Her only answer was a quiet and pleased moan so he didn't remove it. His touch on her skin was light, soft and warm. He could have allowed his hand to travel up on her body however he didn’t. His caresses were delightful but never too bold. His kisses were thorough but never too deep. As great as her desire was to bring Jack to her bedroom, Phryne felt he wasn’t confident enough to be pushed. She wondered since when he hadn't taken a woman to bed and understood it might be for him a bit worrisome. So she nestled against him and decided to enjoy this gentle cuddling, which was, after all, a quite unusual treat for her as well.

They remained like this for a long time, enjoying each other's presence and watching the red and yellow flames dance in the stove. A pleasant slumber was slowly gaining them, the house was perfectly quiet. Too quiet. All of a sudden the cat decided to jump down from its promontory onto the piano keys, making an unpleasant noise which made Phryne and Jack startled.

“It’s almost two o’clock" said Jack. "You look tired, I should…I should probably go.”

“Two o’clock is rather early to leave,” she answered with an indecent tone, curling up even more against him. This only increased Jack's unease who really didn’t know whether to go further in seduction or not. He decided to kick it into touch.

He tried to open the conversation. “I’ve never had the chance to hear you playing the piano.”

“That’s because I don’t play.”

“I don’t understand. So why do you own a Steinway baby grand piano which probably costs as much as your whole house ?” he asked, confused.

“Many reasons. The first one is because I loved it the second I laid eyes on it in the piano store’s window. Second reason, I like to be surrounded by works of art and this piano is one of them, even if it is not a painting or a sculpture.”

“Do you own other art masterpieces ?"

“Plenty… mostly in my bedroom,” she added watching his reaction.

Jack didn't react other than a predictable blush and she continued.

“And last but not least… I own this piano to have the pleasure to listen to people playing for me. Like I’d love you to do, Jack.”

He opened wide eyes, surprised by her request. “What makes you say that I can play?”

“Come on Jack, you've been lusting my piano more than me since we've known each other. You think I haven't noticed the way you look at it ?” she teased.

“Oh I wasn’t expecting you to be so jealous,” he managed to tease back, trying to hide how impressed he was. “Actually I can try but I don’t remember many pieces.”

“Please, impress me,” she claimed, gently parting from him.

He sat down on the piano bench and took a few minutes to compose himself, digging in his memory, while Phryne stretched her numb body on the sofa and bundled up in the tartan blanket observing him.

The quick and engaging melody of Mozart's Turkish march began to resonate in the room. Jack's face was extremely focused, his hands and forearms were moving fast. She looked at him in amazement the all time.

“Jack it is awesome. Absolutely fabulous. And you hid your talent all this time whereas the piano was here waiting for you ! I demand another one !”

“Very well, madam. Any specific request ?”

“Anything slower ? I’m in a romantic mood tonight.”

“Your wish is my command, Miss Fisher,” he stated solemnly before pressing a few keys with his right hand.

“Chopin ?”

“Excellent. Nocturne number 1.”

“Sounds perfect.”

He resumed the piece at the beginning. Phryne closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by the sweet and charming melody. When he was done, a few minutes later, he stood up and walked over to the couch before noticing that she had fallen asleep. He took a moment to admire how beautiful she was and, as quietly as possible, he wrote down a note on the coffee table, turned off the light and left the house with a half-asleep Fool following him.

_Thank you for this lovely night. See you in the afternoon._

_Feel free to text me, I promise I’ll answer. JR_

When he reached his home, he noticed he’d left the door unlocked, the windows open. His phone and his wallet were luckily still lying on his bedside table.

He went through his wardrobe and got his best suit ready for the interview with the commissioner, still thinking of the feeling of Phryne’s kisses and how responsive she had been to his touch.

He wondered if he should have tried for sex. He should probably have, he thought.. After all, they were not teenagers anymore and Phryne was clearly not the blushing virgin type. It is certainly what she would have expected from him but he was well-aware that he wasn’t very bold when it came to those matters. Almost two decades of unhappy marriage obviously had left damages.

He made a promise to himself to be more daring when he would see her again later in the afternoon and made a mental note to stop by the drug store for a box of condoms, even if it felt odd to him. When was the last time he had used condoms?

Around six o’clock, he went for a liberating jog with Fool, carefully avoiding Phryne's Street. It was too much of a temptation and he couldn't afford to be late this morning. The feeling of the cold wind and the great ocean view were invigorating. He took some time on the deserted beach to contemplate this early winter landscape, while Fool was having visibly much fun playing in the waves then returned home to prepare himself before arriving a little before eight at the central police station.

Jack arrived at the central police station and the secretary informed him that the Chief Commissioner Hall had been called for an emergency. It would therefore be the Deputy Commissioner Sanderson who would lead the interview.

Jack nodded, gritting his teeth. Deputy Commissioner Sanderson, his ex-father-in-law. Exactly what he needed to give the day a good start..

He walked into the first floor hallway where the office in question was and found Hugh Collins with an excessive amount of gel in his hair pacing up and down in a very well cut suit.

“Hello Hugh. Nice suit,“ greeted Jack.

“Oh good morning. Thank you, Sir. It’s the one I keep for meetings and formal interviews like today,” said Hugh obviously very tensed.

“What time are you summoned?”asked Jack, curious whether or not he should wait long in the hallway.

“Nine o’clock, Sir.”

“Nine! Come on Hugh, it’s ten to eight. Why the hell are you already here?”

He didn't need to hear the answer from Hugh who was blushing with embarrassment to understand that the young officer was still very impressed with the hierarchy and had made sure he not possibly be late.

The door opened and a short man with an austere face invited Jack to come in.

“Please sit down Jack”, the man said, gesturing to a chair and sitting down on the other side of the desk.

“It will be very fast, your results are excellent”, he continued, dryly, his narrow and sharp eyes reading a sheet of paper.

Jack said nothing to get the interview to end as quickly as possible. Even though he and his father-in-law had been able to keep a professional attitude since the divorce, there was still a kind of awkwardness when they were in the same room.

Then the deputy commissioner began a long monologue describing the situation of the pandemic.

He reminded Jack of the sanitary instructions that had to be given to the public and that, as a police officer, he absolutely had to be exemplary in respecting the rules, particularly social distances and lockdown.

Jack swallowed painfully at the thought of what he had done last night and all the illegal visits to Phryne's house over the past three weeks.

George Sanderson ended his lecture by announcing that there would be more street patrols in all Melbourne's areas to ensure no breach to the lockdown rules and that all violators would be systematically fined or more. He gave the example of a police officer from another state who had broken sanitary rules and had been suspended for two months.

Jack swallowed again. Thoughts were jostling in his head. He understood and agreed with the commissioner's instructions. He knew he couldn't reasonably go on visiting Phryne for no reason, like he had been doing the past three weeks. But the idea of not seeing her was unbearable. Now that things had progressed between them, he didn't want to give it up.

Lost in his thoughts, Jack was no longer paying attention to the deputy commissioner who continued to speak. He came back to reality when his former father-in-law handed him a pen to sign his annual report. He scratched his signature absently and headed for the door when he felt George Sanderson's hand catch him by the shoulder.

“Oh, Jack, I must tell you something else.”

“Yes, sir ?”

“Please, call me George. This last thing is more personal. I hope what I’m about to tell you won’t fret you too much, but you should know that Rosie is going to marry my godson Sidney Fletcher next month.”

“Oh… well, this is very good news, can you tell her I wish her the best.”

“They have been engaged for a few months. Although I am happy for both of them I wanted you to know , Jack, that I have always appreciated you very much and that I am sorry for what happened.”

It was the most embarrassing conversation Jack had ever endured. He nodded and responded briefly.

“Of course George, I understand.”

Then he quickly left and closed the door after him.

He returned to City South station to finish typing his report along with some remaining paperworks and as he had planned, he was done around twelve.

On his way home, the deputy commissioner recommendations were still echoing in his head. Pandemic. Lockdown. Fines. Possibly suspension. Exemplarity.

Then other memories came to his mind, Phryne's lips, her warmth, her scent. The soft skin under her jumper.

He stopped in front of a drug store and thought for a few minutes without daring to enter. From early childhood, Jack Robinson remembered he had always played by the rules. All the rules. Even the stupid ones. Even to his disadvantage. He wondered if he would be able to stop overthinking for once.

"Oh shit !" he finally exclaimed before pushing open the door.

Like a guilty teenager, he found the condom section and tried to choose from the variety of products in front of him. ‘Regular’ would do, he thought, failing to understand the point of the many coloured or flavored different options.

Wondering what the cashier might think (condoms were definitely no essential items), he also picked up a box of face masks to salve his conscience. He walked out of the drugstore with relief and parked outside Phryne's house a few minutes later.

A new sticky note was waiting for him on the front door.

 _Jack please come in, I’m having a shower._

He smiled recognizing her evocative style and opened the door.


End file.
